Cuando las luces se Apagan
by B.Kitsune
Summary: La emoción del momento puede darse a extrañas situaciones para mirarse, tal vez con un poco más de atención.


**Acto Único**

* * *

Estaba extasiado a más no poder mientras su respiración, acelerada y doliente por la falta de agua, trataba de regularse entre toda la agitación al manejar un ritmo con sus manos y pies sin detenerse un solo segundo. Parte de las baquetas que sostenía desde hace varios minutos atrás comenzaban ya a quebrajarse producto del constante aumento de temperatura que sus manos en ese punto ya no podían evitar, tenía suerte de haberse conseguido un par extra con Jirou antes del espectáculo. La música a su alrededor estimulaba sus sentidos, elevaba su energía y no conseguía contener su propia emoción cuando sus extremidades se movían a su propio deseo entre tambores y platillos.

Sabía que sería una experiencia interesante, pero jamás había pensado que tocar junto a los idiotas de sus compañeros sería disfrutable hasta el punto de sonreír de felicidad y adrenalina.

Todo iba exactamente como lo habían planeado sin ningún incidente de por medio. El equipo de banda tocaba sin descanso desde hace casi una hora, elevando las emociones de las personas reunidas. El equipo de escenario los entretenía y maravillaba con cada acción en conjunto con sus particularidades más vistosas. Y el equipo de baile los motivaba desde el inicio en el que Jirou comenzó a cantar, demostrando una resistencia digna de admiración del departamento de heroísmo. Todos trabajando en conjunto para brindar el mejor espectáculo en lo que significaba el festival escolar, todos disfrutando lo que se les había encomendado, incluso Aoyama luego de unos minutos como bola de disco.

Sin embargo, el final se encontraba latente ya en los últimos minutos y las personas no podían estar más emocionadas al escuchar el talento del escenario que aumentaba la emoción en cada momento con estacatos y notas altas, haciéndoles perder el control cuando en un movimiento inteligente en conjunto con Todoroki y Sero desde el techo, las luces y formas comenzaron a aumentar cuando Jirou en un arrebato de adrenalina elevó su voz hasta una nota imposible, por unos segundos necesitó gritar todo el aire que mantuvo en su estómago para alcanzar la cima del clímax del espectáculo, acompañado de rápidos arpegios por parte de Kaminari y Tokoyami. Cuando Yaoyorozu diese las últimas notas con sus hábiles manos, sería el final.

El ambiente estaba caliente, desbordado y emocionado entre toda la exhibición que apreciaban y escuchaban por parte de los héroes en formación. Tanta era la exaltación en sus corazones, que en un arrebato de descontrol un chico de departamento de economía trató de subirse al escenario, para bailar con Asui. Ella aun aguantando el cansancio de su cuerpo en un tercer aire, trató de bajarlo educadamente para no generar problemas, ya Sato la estaba observando en caso de que las cosas se pusieran difíciles y nadie más podía detenerse para no levantar sospechas, pero le era imposible ser escuchada ante la conmoción del público y la guitarra de Kaminari ejecutando un solo extraordinario. Pensó en usar su lengua para devolverlo a su lugar sin darle la oportunidad de acercarse, pero antes de extender su musculo, un golpe seco llegó a su cabeza haciendo que cayese hacia el suelo en un peso muerto, inconsciente, la gente alrededor no le importó mayormente pensando que tal vez se había agotado, y demasiado interesados en el final de Yaoyorozu. Le hizo un gesto a su compañero para confirmar que estaba bien, y al dirigir su vista hacia el pobre chico demasiado emocionado por el momento, pudo encontrar una de las baquetas de Jiro a su lado, que se distinguía quemada en un extremo incluso sin tanta luz.

 _Bakugou._

El concierto había terminado, todos gritaban enfurecidos los nombres de las estrellas del espectáculo, y una mirada demasiado molesta estaba enfocada a su propia persona en vez de las personas que clamaban su nombre con una sola baqueta en sus manos.

Sonrió ante su extraña amabilidad que casi le costó el éxito del concierto. Luego de unos segundos, las luces se apagaron.

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Estuviste increíble, estuvieron increíbles, todos estuvimos increíbles! — Mina emocionada, no podía dejar de saltar alrededor de sus compañeros. Algunos preguntándose cómo le quedaba energías luego de una hora. — ¡Jirou eres demasiado talentosa!

— Gracias, supongo… Pero creo que Yaomomo también se debe parte de los créditos, tienes mucha habilidad con el teclado.

— Tuve clases particulares durante varios años, solo fue una pequeña práctica. — Respondió modesta. —

— De todas formas, gracias por su gran trabajo a todos. — Animó Uraraka entregando botellas de agua a cada persona reunida. — ¡Que cansancio!

— Dile eso a Mina, que se fue con Kirishima hace unos segundos a visitar los otros puestos de los cursos. El pobre estaba siendo arrastrado. — Bromeo Sero mientras recibía la botella de Hagakure, ella los observó satisfecha. —

— ¿No quieren ir en un rato? ¡Estoy segura que deben haber cosas interesantes, y mucha comida además!

— ¡Comida! — Se animaron algunos mientras otros hacían el esfuerzo por levantarse. Midoriya se acercó a Uraraka con cautela. —

— Uraraka-san es posible que Eri-chan ya esté aquí con Mirio-senpai. — Susurró, la chica asintió comprendiendo, dirigiéndose a Hagakure. —

— Deku-kun y yo iremos a ver a alguien… — Pero sus palabras se detuvieron en el camino cuando trató de buscar a una persona con la mirada, sin resultado. — Pero, ¿Dónde está Tsuyu-chan?

 **.**

 **.**

— Ten. — Bakugou recibió la botella de agua sin dirigir su mirada hacia ella, sintiendo como se sentada a su lado en las afueras de la academia. La frescura del pasto se sentía bien para su agotado cuerpo. — Deben dolerte mucho los brazos, gero.

— Cállate, te mataré.

Bufó molesto cerrando los ojos, sin entender por qué lo había seguido hasta allí en primer lugar, no quería pasar el tiempo con nadie luego de la función que lo había dejado casi acalambrado, ni mucho menos con ella, pero agradecía el gesto de traerle lo único que más deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, ciertamente su garganta ardía ante la falta de hidratación.

Bakugou no hablaba con Asui, ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra cuando se relacionaba con Kaminari o Kirishima, lo que había sucedido hace unos minutos atrás solo fue un mero impulso ante una situación que podría afectar su puesta en escena, nada más. Él no la había visto en casi todo el escenario, debido a la posición extremista que decidió desde el inicio y que impedía una visión ideal debido a su lugar estático. Solo fueron unos segundos, en el que su cuerpo antromórfico brilló a causa del sudor y luces que Aoyama disparaba desde el techo, que vio cómo se movía energética y hechizante, extrañamente más interesante que el resto de sus compañeras. Le había llamado la atención por unos segundos que casi perdió el ritmo de la canción, momentos después había visto a ese infeliz tratando de pensar que podía hacer lo que quisiese con él como foco de atención. Fue un sentimiento extraño, casi incomodo que se incrementaba con ella a su lado, mientras observaba el cielo como si algo importante fuese a suceder en cualquier momento, pero su compañía silenciosa e inalterable tampoco era tan molesta, solo era… Extraña. De todas formas desde hace mucho tiempo que no trataba con ella a causa de las clases complementarias. Podría ser eso que le había parecido desconocida por unos momentos.

— Gracias por ayudarme hace unos minutos atrás, gero. — Dijo por fin, el desvió su mirada hacia otro lado. La había estado mirando demasiado. —

— Como sea…

— Espero que te animes a disfrutar lo que resta del festival.

Y sin más, se fue camino a la sala en donde todos estaban reunidos, con una dulce sonrisa y dejando una botella de agua a su lado a medio tomar.

 _¿Qué se creía, hablándole tan familiarmente?_

Mas no pudo evitar pensar, mientras abría el contenido para bebérsela de un sorbo, que tal vez podría ser algo interesante que descubrir a futuro.

 _Esa extraña chica rana que detenía su respiración al bailar, podría ser interesante._

* * *

 ** _T H E E N D _**

* * *

_Me gusta demasiado la temática Tsuyu bailarina y Kacchan músico, tanto que no pude perder la oportunidad cuando en el último acto estarían en esos respectivos puestos. ~~ Hay un fanfic que quiero sacar de esa tematica desde hace meses, pero primero necesito terminar Valkyrie :'(_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot, nos vemos en el próximo~~_


End file.
